The present device relates to a method of spraying liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method which may be used for the spraying of barbecue sauce on food while it is being cooked over briquets or an open flame.
Barbecue cooking has become a pasttime of many families. Such cooking, while giving pleasure to many, also has its hazards and its drawbacks. Such hazards are caused when a viscous liquid such as barbecue sauce is used during the cooking process to flavor food. Typically, the cook utilizes a container to hold the barbecue sauce and a brush to paint barbecue sauce onto the food. Such practice is somewhat dangerous as the cook may be required to reach over very hot coals or an open flame in order to properly coat the food with barbecue sauce. The longer the time taken to brush the food with barbecue sauce the greater the chance for burning or injury to the cook.
The drawbacks associated with outdoor cooking relate to the cooking process itself. Despite careful efforts by the cook, a brush is often inadequate to completely and evenly apply the necessary amount of barbecue sauce. In such cases, cooks may pour barbecue sauce directly onto the food. This pouring technique oftentimes results in an excess of barbecue sauce in one area and an absence of sauce in another area of the food. Excess barbecue sauce may spill onto other food, may run over onto the grill itself or possibly fall into the flames. None of these results enhances the cooking process.
When the barbecue sauce runs over the side of the food and onto the grill it may burn onto the grill and form a hard and difficult to remove coating. When barbecue sauce falls into the flames it may cause a flare-up and injure the cook. When the barbecue sauce falls onto other food it may ruin its flavor.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a method for dispensing barbecue sauce onto food while it is being barbecued which eliminates the need for brushing or pouring the barbecue sauce onto the food.